Mi nueva leyenda Pokémon
by FranxXisco
Summary: Fran un nuevo entrenador de la región de Hurë , despues de ser elegido por el profesor Gael y la profesora Alejandra debera iniciar su gran aventura, su leyenda, junto a su nuevo pokémon y sus mejores amigos, enfrentandose a diversos problemas como el equipo Golbor o el gran alto mando ¿Podrá lograr sus sueños?
1. Chapter 1: La elección

**¡MUY BUENAS! Ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que podré actualizar Torneo Pokémon Chile, pero antes de eso les traigo una nueva historia: ¡Mi propia Leyenda pokémon, ¡Ojalá les guste, dicho esto que empiece la historia!**

 **Capítulo 1: La elección**

\- ¡Fran, levántate, se te hizo tarde! - fue lo primero que escuché mientras dormía en mi cojín tamaño real de Snorlax, apoyando mi cabeza en la panza de este, abrí un ojo para ver la hora (6:30 am, 15/03)- ¡Es martes! - grité, por fin podía empezar mi aventura pokémon ya que el profesor Gael y la Profesora Alejandra vinieron a mi ciudad para escoger a 20 estudiantes de mi grado, aunque éramos 53 yo tenía esperanzas. Me vestí con una polera roja hasta las mangas que tenían rayas negras a los costados, pantalón azul, unas zapatillas puma blancas con azul en los costados , una gorra negra con blanco en la parte superior que terminé colocándomela al revés y finalmente mis guantes negros con los dedos hasta la mitad y 2 rayas rojas en la muñeca, me acomodé mi cabello rojizo en forma de copete, y me mire en el espejo, vi mis ojos café oscuro y estuve decidido a que ese día empezaba mi nueva aventura, ¡mi leyenda!.

Bajé las escaleras e inmediatamente me despedí de mamá, me fuí corriendo a la escuela sin desayunar y sin querer en la entrada choque con un viejo con bigote desarreglado, una bata blanca, polera negra, cabello negro oscuro y en punta, le ayude a levantar unas hojas que tire y me disculpe, llegue a mi salón donde todos estábamos esperando al profesor Gael, ya que la profesora Alejandra se fue a 1-A de secundaria.

-que emoción, podremos tener nuestro primer pokémon- escuché atrás mío, era mi mejor amiga Regina, que me miraba con unos ojos intensos de color café claro, a diferencia de los míos, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, largo y le tapaba la mitad de un ojo, era más alta que yo y usaba una polera azul, un polerón negro con el signo de Batman, unas zapatillas blancas completamente y pantalón azul oscuro.

-Recuerda que solo 10 de esta clase tendrán pokémon, no los 28 que somos, pero tranquila, te dejaré jugar con el mío- le dije bromeando e insinuando que yo si lo tendría y ella no, me miro con cara de odio y en eso se escuchó la puerta abrirse, inmediatamente me voltee hacia el frente y vi al viejo de la entrada, debí suponer que era el profesor , valla fallo ahora si podía quedar descalificado inmediatamente, pero todos desviaron las mirada hacia un chico que llego corriendo justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta, el chico era de pelo negro claro, ojos café claro, estatura chica, moreno, usaba una polera verde con blanco, pantalón hasta debajo de la rodilla negro y zapatillas Nike amarillas.

-¡Rodri! Siéntate aquí- le grito Regina, apuntando a su lado derecho ya que le reservo el lugar, bueno Rodri es mi mejor amigo, pero ahora no era tiempo para preocuparse por él sino por lo que diría el profesor, Rodrigo le hizo caso a Regina y se sentó a su lado, seguido esto el profesor empezó a hablar- bien hoy es una oportunidad como ninguna otra, es la primera vez que hacemos esto, generalmente son 3 entrenadores los que salen a su aventura y los 3 eligen a su inicial, esta vez no, serán 20 los entrenadores que iniciaran hoy, y sus pokémon los elegirán a ustedes, ahora les explicaré como, primero deberán tocar a este pequeño magikarp , me darán su correo electrónico y ya, para las 6:00 pm los 10 elegidos por mi aquí les explicare como obtendrán su primer pokémon – dicho esto empezó a llamar a todos los alumnos, y finalmente me tocó a mí, estaba nervioso, pero me decidí puse mi mano sobre el magikarp y cuando estaba decidiéndome donde lo iba a acariciar este puso se frente en mi mano- bien chico dame tu correo, ya sabrás si eres elegido o no- me dijo el profesor a lo que inmediatamente le di mi correo y me fui a mi asiento, el profesor agradeció nuestra cooperación y salió de nuestro salón, después de tener nuestras clases como crianza pokémon y estrategias pokémon me fui a casa, llegue y mi mamá me tenía preparado el almuerzo, unos tacos de pastor, ¡deliciosos!, agradecí la comida y subí a mi cuarto y revisé mi correo y… ¡SI! ¡Me escogieron!, más feliz no podía estar, eran las 4:30 pero no me importó, tome una mochila negra y bastante grande y me fui a esperar, llegue 5:15 por un choque que hubo, pero llegue finalmente y me puse a esperar, después fueron llegando alumnos de 1-A que yo ni conocía, después llegó Rodrigo con Regina después más estudiantes de mi grado y a las 6:10 llegaron los profesores.

-disculpen la tardanza, pero nos quedamos atrapados en el tráfico del choque que hubo, pero bueno la elección de su nuevo amigo, de su primer pokémon será en nuestro laboratorio, ustedes esperaran a que un pokémon se les acerque, lo tienen que intentar acariciar si se va, esperan otro, si se queda lo capturan con la Pokeball que les daré- terminó de decir el profesor Gael y la profesora Alejandra empezó a repartir las Pokeball una a cada uno, nos subimos a un tipo bus pero bastante más grande y nos llevó al laboratorio, nos condujeron hasta un tipo parque y nos quedamos ahí, habían muy pocos pokémon y de momento solo Diana tenía el suyo, un vulpix-forma Alola , era de esperarse de la mejor de la clase, y de la más guapa también, era rubia con el pelo ondulado, ojos verdes, estatura media, usaba una blusa blanca y una falda celeste, unos zapatos azules y media blancas hasta la rodilla.

Después me cansé y me senté cerca de un tipo lago un poco más alejado del grupo, en eso salió un magikarp que me bofeteo con su cola, esperé un poco más y salió de un gran salto un Buizel, me miró fijamente, yo lo acaricie y le lancé una Pokeball dio 3 medias vueltas y salió un destello indicando que lo había atrapado, me dirigí hacia él grupo y ya todos tenían su pokémon, Regina obtuvo un misdreavus mientras que Rodrigo obtuvo un sandile , yo saqué a Buizel para conocerlo mejor y en eso Diana pasó a mi lado con su Vulpix-Alola.

-Un Buizel, interesante, sabes … es bastante bueno, suerte- dijo Diana con una sonrisa al final, a lo que yo me sonrojé y solo pude contestar – t-tu vulpix es muy bonito, como tú- espera, ¿le dije que era bonita o lo pensé?, ella solo soltó una risa nerviosa y se fue con la profesora y empezaron a hablar, en eso Regina me miro con cara molesta y me dijo

\- ¿Hay algo entre tú y Diana? - me dijo Regina con una cara picara y medio molesta, con las cejas fruncidas y una risa pequeña, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza y enseguida fuimos caminando en grupo hacia una sala con bastantes artefactos raro y el profesor Gael empezó a explicar

\- esto es una Pokédex registra los datos de los pokémon que vez y capturas, es como una enciclopedia pokémon, su misión es completarla y conseguir los datos de los pokémon que habitan es esta región ¿De acuerdo? - dicho esto todos asintieron con la cabeza y nos pusimos en fila para tomar una Pokédex, habían de distintos colores, yo tomé una negra, Regina una rosa y Rodrigo al igual que yo tomó una negra. Luego la profesora Alejandra nos reunió a los 20 elegidos y nos dijo – Bien, muchachos, desde ahora serán libres de ir por toda la región de Hurë junto a sus pokémon, antes de dejarlos irse les pedimos que llenen su ficha, ¿quieren ser coordinadores? ¿entrenadores? ¿atletas? ¿criadores? Ustedes deciden su futuro, recuérdenlo, pueden irse- al escuchar esas palabras salí del laboratorio y me eché a correr a casa, tenía que preparar mis cosas para la mejor aventura de mi vida, y despedirme de mi mamá claro, por fin la liga Hurë era mi meta…

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2: Mi primera captura

**Bien ahora si prometo actualizar para mañana Torneo Pokémon Chile pero no podía quitarme la histotia de este fic por lo que vamos con el segundo capítulo ojalá les guste**

 **Capítulo 2: Mi primera captura y mi primer gimnasio Pokémon**

Después de despedirme de mis amigos de la escuela y mi familia quedé con Rodrigo y Regina para ir a la primera ciudad juntos, cuando llegaron decidimos ir a La ciudad más cercana que era Kidro.

-oigan ustedes ¿qué escogieron en lo de la ficha?- nos dijo Rodri mientras estábamos apunto de entrar en la hierba alta. Regins dijo que coordinadora mientras que Rodri y yo Entrenadores , pars celebrar que empezabamos nuestra aventura Rodri y yo decidimos hacer un combate. Yo saqué a Buizel a pelear mientras que él sacó a Sandile. Inmediatamente le ordené a Buizel usar ataque rápido mientras que Sandile usó tormenta de arena la que le provocó poco daño a Buizel, le dije que usará pistola de agua la cuál le quitó bastantes PS a Sandile que usó mordisco, mi Buizel tenia la mitad de sus PS por la tormenta de arena que lo volvió a afectar , pero usó ataque rápido dejando a Sandile debilitado. Despued de pasar al centro pokémon de Mahora (su ciudad) decidieron partir, en la ruta uno solo aparecían Ratatas y Yungoos cosa que ninguno quería atrapar, después de unos metros lograron ver la ciudad de Kenshin en la entrada había un Staravia que se veía bastante mal, me acerqué poco a poco intentando no intimidarlo , el se dejó cargar y nos fuimos corriendo a la ciudad para preguntar dónde habia centro pokémon, un chico llamado Sebastián nos indicó el camino , le agradecimos y llevé corriendo a Staravia hay la enfermera Joy nos dijo que se lastimó un ala pero que al día siguiente iba a estar bien.

Me quedé hay toda la noche mientras que Rodri fue a capturar un pokémon y Regina se fue a un Hotel, cuando iba aneciendo llegó Diana a curar a su Vulpix-Alola, me quedé charlando un rato con ella y me dijo que se dirigía a su primer concurso en la ciudad siguiente , quedamos en que me iría a ver al gimnasio y yo a ella al concurso (tenía que ir también por Regina) después llegó la enfermera Joy con Staravia y me dijo que estaba mejor , Staravia voló a mi hombro.

\- Valla parece que Staravia quiere ir contigo - dijo Diana sonriendome, la enfermers Joy estuvo de acuerdo a lo que asentí y saqué una Pokeball , la puse sobre una mesa y Staravia Voló pars tocarla y meterse dentro de ella, finalmente la Pokeball brillo indicando que lo había capturado. Después de eso me dirigí al hotel junto a Diana para juntarme con los demás e ie al primer Gimnasio tipo planta según lo que nos contó la enfermera Joy.

Llegamos a las puertas del gimnasio yo iba a pelear de nuevo y después Rodrigo mientras que Diana y Regina se mataban a miradas quien sabe porqué razón. Iba a apostarle todo a Staravia ya que Buizel está en desventaja.

-Yo soy Jonathan el líder del Gimnasio de tipo Planta- dijó Jonathan dejándome pasar a la arena -muchacho mis Pokémon y yo somos solo uno, no nos puedes ganar - enseguida lanzó una Pokeball de la cuál salió un Fomantis, yo enseguida saqué a Staravia -te dejo el primer turno- mencionó Jonathan bastante confiado yo le indiqué a Staravia que ocupe ataque ala que debilitó al Fomantis de un golpe, me felicitó y saco su segundo Pokémon un Lilligant empezo usando tormenta de hojas cosa que le causó poco daño a mi Staravia, contraataqué con ataque ala que le causó bastante daño a Lilligant pero uso Hiperrayo debilitando a mi Staravia, sin dudarlo envié a Buizel mi segundo y último Pokémon el cuál debía ganarle a otros dos, inicié con ataque rápido y el contraatacó con danza pétalo , Buizel lo esquivó por muy pocó y le dije que usara viento cortante debilitando al Lilligant. Su último Pokémon fue una Lurantis. Buizel ya estaba un poco cansado pero yo confiaba en él, empezamos con ataque rápido seguido de vientl cortante ya que no queríamos darle tiempo a Lurantes a que haga la cuchilla solar , Lurantis la lanzó golpe directo hacia Buizel quedando a pocos PS de debilitarse, usamos Rapidez y ataque rápido dejando a Lurantis a poco menos d mitad de vida, se disponía a usar otra vez cuchilla solar , se estaba preparando Buizel rapidamente uso pistola de agua seguido de ataque rápido debilitando a Lurantis y además conseguimos nuestra primera medalla.

-eso fue impresionante - dijeron Diana y Regina al mismo tiempo para mirarse feo otra vez -no entiendo porqué se odian siendo tan parecidas - murmulló Rodri pasando a la arena, él sacó un Pokémon negro con unos circulos amarillos , inmediatamente consulté la pokedex dijo que su nombre era Umbreon, una de las tantas evoliciones de Eevee. Rodri terminó el combate usando solo a Umbreon , se notaba que era muy fuerte.

Fuimos de regreso al Centro Pokémon y los curamos para dirigirnos a Ciudad Lavoz a la presentación de Regina y Diana.

 **Continuara...**

 **Wow quedó mejor de lo que esperaba aunque no se si fue muy corto ya que lo escribí desde el celular ... PD perdonenme las faltas que ws difícil corregirla en el celular**

 **Dicho esto me voy a escribir Torneo Pokémon Chile**

 **..BYE**


	3. Aparece el Equipo Golbor

**Chapter 3: aparece el equipo Golbor**

Nos dirigiamos a Ciudad Lavoz y estábamos perdidos en un bosque en eso logre ver un Pokémon parecía asustado por lo que lo seguí mientras Diana y Regina discutían y Rodri dormía . Poco antes de que fuera a alcanzarlo se detuvo y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a un precipicio, le pregunte a la pokedex que clase de Pokémon era y contestó que un Snorunt, tipo hielo, seria interesante Snorunt en la aventura por lo que cuando me decidí a aventarle una pokeball me dí cuenta de que estaba herido, inmediatamente se desmayó y lo tome en brazos para reunirme con mis amigos en mitad del bosque.

-Snorunt ya casi llegamos, por favor resiste - le decía a cada rato al Snorunt

-Ahí estás , te estuvimos buscando- dijo Regina abrazándome causando que me sonroje levemente. Le dimos una Súper poción mejorandolo al 100% y causando que corra por todos los lugares, Snorunt cuándo se calmó me miró y se me pegó a la pierna, miró una de las Superballs que compré antes de irnos y la abrió metiéndose en ella para terminar capturándolo - perfecto es mi tercer Pokémon que decide venir conmigo sin siquiera pelear con el- dije de forma orgullosa para que Rodri me interrumpiera - Es mejor pelear con el antes así averiguas su potencial y sabes como ayudarlo a ser más fuerte como yo con mi Umbreon- dijo de forma tajante a lo que se ganó que lo miremos mal después se fue a cocinar la cena ya que teníamos mucha hambre. Misdreavus actuaba raro pero a nadie parecía importarle, cuando por fin decidió comer apareció un mono a robarse su plato pero de una bola sombra de Misdreavus se debilitó y Regina extrañada de lo que pasó lo capturó. Su nombre era Aipom, tipo normal, Le dimos de comer y fácilmente se encariñó con su entrenadora, en cambio mi Snorunt no parecía adaptarse a los demas como Aipom, solo quería estar conmigo, no es que esté mal pero quería que se llevara bien con Buizel al menos.

Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos en marcha, para llegar a la Ciudad Lavoz solo faltaba cruzar un río , rentamos un bote y lo cruzamos. Corrimos al lugar del concurso a que Diana y Regina se registren y nos fuimos al hotel.

El hotel tenía algo en peculiar y era su torneo de batallas dobles antes del almuerzo sorteaban los equipos y el equipo que ganaba comía gratis, a mi por suerte me tocó con Rodri pero Diana y Regina no parecían estar contentas de tener que combatir en el mismo equipo.

-Sandile usa mordisco- le ordenó Rodri a su Sandile debilitando al Hipno enemigo logrando pasar a la final contra Regina y Diana que en todas las batallas se peleaban pero lograban ganar, algo de admirar por cierto.

\- Bien antes de empezar les explicaré las reglas , Durante todo el torneo los entrenadores han podido usar un Pokémon por batalla ahora se permitirán dos, no se pueden hacer cambios a menos que se debilite tu primer Pokémon, no se vale insultar...- fue lo que les dijo el juez antes de dar inicio a la batalla.

\- Staravia yo te elijo- dije enviando a mi Pokémon volador - Umbreon ve- dijo Rodri lanzando la pokeball de Umbreon.

-¡MUY BIEN! Aipom a la batalla - Dijo Regina haciendo aparecer al Pokémon morado, finalmente Diana lanzó su pokeball - igglybuff- dijo para que saliera un Pokémon rosa y en forma de bolita, era la primera vez que lo sacaba.

-Bien Staravia usa ataque rápido contra el Igglybuff- le dije a Staravia para asegurarnos de tener el primer ataque a pesar de que Igglybuff era inexperto y era bastante más pequeño que Staravia logró esquivar el ataque.

-Igglybuff Canto al Staravia- dijo Diana regresando el ataque que le habia echo y durmiendo a mi Pokémon, inmediatamente Rodri reaccionó -Umbreon usa Rayo Confuso en Aipom- Umbreon le hizo caso y para cuando Aipom quiso atacar de golpeó a si mismo recibiendo bastante daño. -Staravia despierta- le decía a mi Pokémon casi llorando sin conseguir logro alguno , ya había recibido varios golpes del Igglybuff y seguro no le quedaban muchos PS a Staravia.

-¡Igglybuff usa destructor!- le gritó Diana para que el Pokémon rosa diera su último golpe debilitando a mi Pokémon que estaba dormido . Le agradecí a Staravia y lo metí a su pokeball y saqué mi último Pokémon -Snorunt- dije sacando al último Pokémon que había capturado y con el cual no tenía ninguna experiencia.

Cuando nos disponíamos a atacar de nuevo escuchamos una explosión en la parte de adentro del restaurante, eran varios tipos con gorra negra con blanco , traje Negro con blanco en los costados y una gran "G" en la espalda como en la gorra. De la nada cada uno de los entrenadores ahí se fue desmayando uno por uno hasta quedar Rodri, Diana, Regina, yo y otros 4 entrenadores más. Uno llamado Max dijo querer encargarse de todo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó Max agarrando una de sus pokebolas , los tipos solo rieron y contestaron al unísono.

\- El equipo Golbor , Rey de todo el mundo- dicho esto sacaron a varios Pokémon , cerca de 20 .

-Grovyle, Salandit yo los elijo - dijo el entrenador listo para combatir , en resumen, unas hojas navajas y unas pirotecnias bastaron para que derroten a todo el equipo Golbor.

-bien , ¿Qué buscaban aquí?- les preguntó Max acercandose al más fuerte de los enemigos, él lo volteo a ver y contestó - La gema de la oscuridad, es esencial para nuestro plan- dicho esto apareció una muralla de humo y cuando se disipó ya habían desaparecido . Max se llevó la comida gratis por haber salvado el restaurante del hotel.

Yo estaba asombrado por la fuerza de aquel entrenador y sospechaba que no iba a ser la última vez que nos viéramos . Porfin era el debut de Regina y Diana como coordinadoras Pokémon, ambas habían estado entrenando muy duro para este día. Ellas fueron al cuarto para las coordinadoras y Rodri y yo nos fuimos a las gradas,nos sentamos y esperamos a que fuera el turno de ambas, primero pasó Regina y nos quedamos asombrados por su atuendo, un vestido azul que terminaba sobre la rodilla con detalles verdes y algunas gemas brillando a lo largo del vestido.

\- Aipom, Misdreavus ¡vayan!- dijo haciendo aparecer a sus Pokémon ...

 **Continuará ...**

 **Vale , Por fin actualicé, como siempre digo, no se si los capítulos son largos o cortos porque no puedo ver la cantidad de palabras que ocupó pero ojalá este tenga un tamaño por asi decirlo aceptable. Dicho esto puedes seguirme en Wattpad donde subo historias más cortitas. FranciscoCeledn ~~ recomendado (asi tal cual) o búsquenme como FranxXisco**


End file.
